User talk:Klow
Archived talk: 1, 2, 3, 4 Image confusion So I was adding an image to the Black Mesa Research Facility article when I ran into this image, File:HL BMRF Biodome observation area.jpg, under the Sector F heading. However, the biodome complex was Sector E so I was thinking this should go there. Having never played Decay and never beating Op4, I was wondering if you knew what this was an image of and where it should be?--YabbaMyIcing 18:11, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :Don't really know, I just see "level B". (I actually took that screenshot myself, but...) Know what? Ask Darkman 4. I bet he knows. Klow 23:36, 26 June 2009 (UTC) HL1 Grenade page Grenade (HL1) I did a major clean-up on the HL1 grenade page. I'll get rid of the cleanup tag if you tell me if the page doesn't need it anymore. Darkman 4 03:19, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :Just apply the proper weapon Layout, I'll read the article and might add the "good" template when done! Klow 13:22, 28 June 2009 (UTC) ::There we go. Check it out! Darkman 4 14:21, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :::Ok I'm reading it now (I'm temporarily protecting it until I'm done). Klow 14:27, 28 June 2009 (UTC) ::::I think that's it (there was still a lot to be fixed, tbh). I might read it again later. Thanks! Klow 14:59, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I wasn't sure about exactly how you wanted things to be formatted. That's why I gave it to you for review. Now that I know what you want, I'll work on another weapon page, okay? Darkman 4 15:15, 28 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::Any article you want! Also in the grenade article, I noticed there was actually nothing in "Application", so everything fell into "Tactics". That might be the case in other weapon articles, the "Application" section being not mandatory if there's nothing to say about it. Weapon pages ready for a review *OICW *M249 *Desert Eagle *M40A1 Sniper Rifle *SMG (HL1) *AK-47 *Incendiary Rifle *Sniper Rifle (cut weapon) *MP7 (cut weapon) *MP5K *Pistol (HL1) *Hopwire Grenade *Missile Launcher *Sticky Launcher *AR2 Pulse Rifle *Socket Wrench *Pulse Shield :Darkman 4 14:49, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::Nice! Pulse Shield is done already, BTW. Klow 14:52, 30 June 2009 (UTC) City 17 Gallery Yup. That's my next mini-project in the No More Orphaned Images Project. I think you told me a while back that you had a lot of images you wanted to put in the article, so if you could tell me what those are or put them in yourself, it would make the creation of the gallery a lot easier.--YabbaMyIcing 16:12, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :Don't remember... And I'm busy with other things, real and on this wiki. Start adding the orphaned ones, then we'll see! Klow 18:31, 30 June 2009 (UTC) HK 707 I turned it back into a weapon since its pretty much just like the Manhack and Sentry. Darkman 4 19:28, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :Indeed. You just forgot to put back the correct infobox! ;-) Klow 19:30, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Particle Storm particle Storm was supposed to be some sort of NPC that appeared in maps. It is unknown if it was its own NPC type, or it was a series of scripted events made to look like an NPC. However, I'm betting on the latter, as it has its own folder under sounds/npc. Anyways, it would appear in a map and float around and probably attack the player. I don't know if there is any connection between it and portal storms. Darkman 4 20:17, 30 June 2009 (UTC)